Post Apocalypes
by Silverfrostfire
Summary: A virus killed over half the worlds population turning them into zomies. Its up to the earths protectors to stop the aliens that did this, with the help of someone who can control the city of atlantis.


People started dieing so very quickly the world went into a full blown panic in less then a day. It started with the very old whom just died no matter were they where. Old people dieing not very special sense they where around 80 to 100 years old, but they died on a massive scale in the matter of a few hours around the world.

In the next 4 hours over 50,000 old people died. The doctors could not find the cause of death; they concluded that their internal organs just stopped working.

After 6 hours people 50 to 70 started dieing in a similar manner. Panic started to rage into riots, people over 45 began to be shunned by everyone else and sometimes killed by paranoid people close to there age. In the course of 10 hours 300,000 people had lost there lives.

The deaths continued to grow to younger victims until even the unborn wasn't safe. In the course of a day half the world's population was dead. Many still in their homes with loved ones mourning beside them.

Then a doctor named Carson Beckett found the cause of this destruction. A virus hidden in a small child that was newly infected and after studying it found it was artificial and was deliberately unleashed on humanity. Hearing this the worlds governments demanded the perpetrators be found and severely punished.

The only ones that new who is responsible where working for the stargate program, a project much like area 51 but more sophisticated. Carson Beckett is the chief medical doctor in the program and only found the virus with the help of alien technology and with this help he made another startling discovery, well it was more a horrorific discovery.

The virus, it turned out, was an egg that killed its host with everything intact and without trauma so when it hatchet began to eat the nourishments around. In order to continue to eat the newborn parasites gain controls of the body making it only have the need to feed. And that's exactly what the dead did. After 36 hours the dead rose up and attacked the nearest living being.

The bodies in houses being mourned by loved ones turned on them ripping there flesh and devouring it till there was nothing left but bone and strips of meat hanging off

And as with the others they also rose up to feast though a bit slower for the only thing keeping it together was the bit of flesh. Since it had so little the parasites starved making the skeleton like creatures more dangerous then the ones that were still recognizable for when they got hold of someone they go into frenzy, ripping them to pieces.

What was left of any type of military around the world joined forces to exterminate the zombies. A first in the world's history.

It wasn't till the fifth day they found out 5 percent of the population was immune to the virus and less then 1 percent were immune to the bite or blood of the walking dead. Many continued to die so as the last resort the stargate program transported as much of the unaffected on an alien ship in orbit as they could.

The ship was called the Daedalus.

They sorrowfully watched as the world was consumed.

The last stand of the united military was in New York but no matter how many they took out more came from near by buildings and streets following the sound of gun shots and the smell of blood, the promise of fresh meat. Many died and became the monsters they were fighting making it even more of a suicide mission. Which it was. Until only three of the large military force was left, guarding a family of civilians that they found. Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard looked around finding death and carnage through the huge holes in the walls of the medical room they were cornered in. no matter where he turned there was horror at every corner, nothing was untouched by some kind of destruction.

He turned to the civilians him and two other soldiers were protecting. A mother, a father, and 4 kids one a little girl no more then 2 years old clutching on her fathers neck, burying head in his neck and chest.

He knew they had to get them out of there but the way was blocked and they were too high up to go through the holes. They had the door way barricaded from the zombies that were clawing their way in.

Suddenly the barricade gave way and about 10 zombies flooded. Sheppard easily took out three with head shots and 5 others taken out from the two Russian soldiers on either side of him. The last two rushed forward and each latched there jaws on each of the soldiers.

John raised his gun to shoot the zombie closest to him when he saw the Russian take out a grenade, pulling the spring. The man gave the American enough time to get out with the family before taking his finger off the switch, blowing everyone in the room to pieces a moment later.

John led them in the direction to the hospitals helicopter on the rood were they where going in the first place before getting cornered. Thankfully they were almost there when they were sidetracked and ran out the door that led outside and to the big black machine. Sheppard rushed them in before climbing in the passenger seat, starting it up.

He just got it off the ground when two of the dead jumped from a higher part of the hospital building and landed on the spinning blades. The blood and flesh went splattering everywhere, including everyone in the helicopter.


End file.
